


The Great Cookie Massacre

by Flaming_dumpster



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baking, Chan cant bake, Cookie making, Failed Baking, Implied Felix and Jisung, Inspired by true events, M/M, Many cookies where harmed, blond chan, but nothing saucy, implied sex, its all fluff and burnt cookies, kpop, sorta domestic, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_dumpster/pseuds/Flaming_dumpster
Summary: So just a little ficlet for y'all cause I'm bored out of my mind. Its also my first writing for this fandom so I guess it's better to start small. It's unedited and I'm dyslexic so expect mistakes, but let me know and I'll fix them.As always, I'm open for requests, and that goes for all Stray Kids ships.





	The Great Cookie Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> So just a little ficlet for y'all cause I'm bored out of my mind. Its also my first writing for this fandom so I guess it's better to start small. It's unedited and I'm dyslexic so expect mistakes, but let me know and I'll fix them.
> 
> As always, I'm open for requests, and that goes for all Stray Kids ships.

Woojin didn't even have a chance to close the door behind him when he heard Chan calling him from the kitchen with rapid fire questions.

“Hey babe! Welcome home, how was work? How did the meeting go? Was traffic good? Did that co-worker--”

“What did you do?” Woojin cut him off with a playful rolled his eyes. Chan’s blond head poked out from around the corner.

“What makes you think I did anything?” He asked.

“Because I know you too well.” Woojin said as he bent down to remove his shoes. “Rapid fire questions usually means your trying- and failing- to distract me from whatever mess you've made.” He grinned as he walked toward his boyfriend, who was still half hidden behind the wall. “Besides, it smells as though you've burnt the house down, and you have flour in your hair.”

Chan quickly ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to rid himself of the flour, only making the situation worse as his hands were covered in the powder. “All right, I was trying to make sugar cookies while you were at work so we could decorate them once you got home and give them to the boys for their birthdays. It, uh… it didn't work out too well.”

“You burnt them?” asked Woojin.

“Oh, worse than that,” Chan turned a lovely shade of pink, “The sugar container was empty, so I dug through the pantry for the larger bag to refill it and I obviously didn't read the bag, because we now have a lovely batch of salt cookies.”

Woojin was cackling as he turned towards the bedroom, wanting to change out of his work clothes, “This is why a regular sleep schedule is beneficial.”

“Shush, I sleep enough,” the blond grumbled as he looked at his hands before swiping them across each other, trying to rid himself of the flour that still clung to him. Woojin’s voice carried from down the hall,

“Enough and regular are not the same thing.”

Chan retreated to the kitchen, his face a bright red with embarrassment as he continued to scrub at the charred cookie pan. “I sleep with you regularly,” he muttered to himself, “that should count.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as Flaming-Dumpster and on twitter as Flaming_Dumpster, feel free to drop a request for any ship at either account!


End file.
